BLT makes some new friends
by BluebirdSunflower
Summary: Some new appliances come into the friends' lives, and one of them might need help. Please suggest a better title
1. Chapter 1

That Christmas, Rob gave Chris a music box he had seen in a Salvation Army store window. "It's old, but I couldn't pass it up."

The box opened on a hinge to reveal a small ballerina which twirled to the tune _In The Good Ole Summertime_. The box and the ballerina were wooden with chipped paint. The ballerina had no ears or nose, two large eyes and a big smile with brown hair tied in a high bun. The box had a drawer in the front.

"Oh, Rob, it's beautiful!" Chris exclaimed when she saw the ballerina dancing. Chris' gift to Rob was a coffee pot, a silvery-chrome percolator with a black base, cord and handle. The gift from Rob's mother was a brand-new blender with a note that making fresh food for the baby Robby was a better idea than buying the stuff in stores, which are full of preservatives.

The family went upstairs to get dressed. Once they were gone, the appliances slowly came to life. The lid of the music box quickly flipped open, the ballerina gasping for fresh air.

"Welcome to our home!" greeted the toaster, which had been carried into the living room by Robby along with the electric blanket, the radio, the goose-neck lamp, and the vacuum cleaner.

"Thank you!" answered the blender. She had grown eyes on the holder for the glass, buttons converted into a mouth. "Are the master and his family good people?"

"Oh, yes!" the blanket answered excitedly. "We've been with him since he was the Little Master's age!"

"Wow!" exclaimed the coffee pot, which was also female. Her eyes and mouth appeared between her handle and spout, which she used for arms.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, ladies!" called the radio in a loud voice. "This is Radio, Lampy, Kirby, Blanky, and Toaster on ground level, and Tinselina graces the top of the tree." The Christmas angel waved from her perch, smiling.

"Back at the store, they called me Sheena," the percolator introduced herself.

"I'm Melody," piped up the ballerina, who had hopped closer to the group.

"I don't have a name," said the blender quietly.

"Well," Toaster stepped over to her, "how about...Blenda?"

The blender smiled, "I like that name!"

"Okay, Blenda it is!"

* * *

Lampy and Melody were placed in the baby's room that night. Melody's box had been shut, but as soon as Rob and Chris had left after tucking Robby in, the lid flipped open, revealing a trembling ballerina.

"Is something the matter?" asked Lampy, who was standing beside the music box.

Melody looked down in shame, "I had a little mistress a long time ago. I was her favorite toy, but then she grew up. One day she put me in the bottom of a big box and piled some other stuff on top of me, to put me in storage. I couldn't open my music box at all, and it was so dark! Now I'm afraid to be in my box very long, because I'm afraid of the dark."

Lampy felt bad for his new friend. He shone his light down on her until she went to sleep, then he turned himself off and also fell asleep.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Blenda had been placed next to Toaster, and Sheena next to the microwave.

"How did you get a name like 'Sheena'?" the microwave asked, a bit sarcastic.

"Because I'm a machine," she answered defensively. "Ma_chine_, _Sheen_a, it's almost the same."

"But who gave it to you?" the microwave pressed.

"Well, the store used me as a model for my brand a little while. I was on a shelf next to a pot from a different brand. He called me Sheena."

"And it's a very nice name!" called the Toaster from his place, trying to keep the microwave from causing a conflict with their new friend. Sheena turned and smiled at him.

* * *

The following spring, Chris picked up a ringing, cordless phone from its mount in the wall at eye-level. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, is this Mrs. (whatever their last name is)?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Jenny Green, I bought your family's cabin in the country."

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. The reason I'm calling, I was digging out back and found something buried over here. It looks like a gravy boat or part of a tea set or something. Is it yours?"

"Hang on, let me get my husband on the phone. It was his family's cottage." Chris walked into the den where Rob was typing on the computer, Robby playing with Blanky nearby.

"Hello?" Rob said as he took the phone from his wife after she explained the situation.

"Hi, this is Jenny Green, I bought your cabin."

"Yes, my wife told me. You say you found a gravy boat in the yard?"

"Yeah, it's white with floral print all round the top."

"That was my grandmother's! My cousin and I buried it when we were playing pirates once and we forgot where we left it."

"Well, I want to give it back to ya. I don't really wanna send it in the mail in case it gets broke or stolen, should I come over and give it to ya?"

"Well, how about if I come and pick it up. I'd like to see the old place one more time."

"Okay, when can I expect ya?" After they settled on a date, Jenny Green hung up and Rob handed the phone back to Chris.

"How would you and Robby like to come with me to the cottage?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So who was it?!" Radio called up to the phone, which had been returned to its mount in the wall. The phone had to be placed receiver-down, so that the other appliances could only see its silvery back - or rather bottom, since they all had to look up at it from the floor.

Radio waved his antenna and jumped up and down, calling to the phone. "Why are you so curious? People have called the Master and Mistress before," Toaster interrupted him.

"Do you know that phone has been here the whole time since we moved in, and never spoken to us once? I think it's conceited!"

"Maybe it's mouth is covered by the mount, did that ever cross your mind?" interjected Kirby as he rolled over to his friends.

The kitchen appliances all stood underneath the phone's mount and looked up at it. The phone was silent. Kirby tossed his cord up and lassoed the phone's short, stiff antenna. The phone startled as Kirby pulled it away from the wall, "What wha-OOOOOHH!" The vacuum pulled a little too hard, but luckily the others grabbed Blanky's corners and used him as a safety net to catch the phone.

"OH!" it exclaimed as it slightly bounced. "What did you do that for!?" The friends let go of Blanky, allowing both him and the phone to stand up. The phone was block-shaped with a slight wedge at the bottom end, where the humans talked into. Both ends had many small holes, and at the top on the right side was a short antenna. Between the two receivers were twelve buttons. It had no apparent eyes or mouth.

"Sorry about that," said Toaster stepping forward, "but we've been wanting to meet you. How come you never answered when we tried to call to you?"

The phone relaxed a little, "Sorry, but my mount covers up my receivers. I can't hear anything, and no one can hear me. And I don't dare try to move because it's a long drop!" The phone had a feminine voice.

"Oh, sorry about that!" piped up Radio. "I thought you were being smug!"

The phone shook it's "head" before introducing herself, "My name's Telly."

* * *

Baby Robby was holding onto Blanky in his car seat, staring wide-eyed out the window. Eventually the car came to a stop in front of a wood cabin, where a woman was seated expectantly on the front porch. She was about the same height and size as Rob and Chris, but a few years older. She was blonde and wore blue clothes. "Hi!" she greeted the family as they climbed out of the car.

"Hi, are you Jenny?" responded Rob as Chris held Robby, who was still clutching Blanky.

"Yep, come on in!" Jenny held open the door as they all filed inside. The living room of the cabin had been equipped with a futon and a reclining chair, both of which stood next to a round coffee table. A television set stood before the futon, against the wall. The air conditioner had been removed from the window. A lamp and a combination radio-cd player-kassette tape player stood on the table, as well as a cleaned and polished gravy boat. "Here it is," said Jenny as she handed it to Rob.

The veterinarian held the object up to his eyes, reminiscing about his childhood. "My Grandma used to pretend it was a real boat to get us to eat our potatoes and stuff," he chuckled slightly.

"Did you want to look around, see if there's anything else you left behind?" asked Jenny, apparently unused to having strangers around.

Robby dropped Blanky as his parents carried him upstairs, Jenny following after she had placed the electric blanket on the futon. As soon as they were gone, Blanky sat up, "Hi! I used to live here!"

The t.v. screen switched on, a Japanese-looking woman appearing. "I'm Toshiba," she introduced herself. The lamp, a vase-shaped base on four feet with curved handles and a wicker-like shade grew eyes and a mouth on her shade. The radio beside her grew eyes between his speakers. "Those are Lightla and Ray," continued Toshiba.

Blanky looked over at the empty window, "Where's Air Conditioner?"

Lightla pointed towards the kitchen, "Our Mistress moved him to the kitchen. It gets warmer in there."

Blanky excused himself as he scooted off the futon and towards the kitchen. There he found the old refrigerator, an oven, a toaster with four slots, a dishwasher, a black microwave oven, a coffee percolator, a juicer, and the air conditioner sitting in the window. "Hi, Air Conditioner!" the blanket waved, scooting closer.

The a/c opened his eyes, "Blanket? I thought you and the others were long gone!"

"You guys know each other?" asked the juicer, leaning over the counter to look at Blanky.

"He used to live here," answered the a/c without much emotion.

Just then a voice came from the hallway, "Hey blanket, the humans are coming back!" Blanky excused himself once again as he quickly returned to the futon in the living room.

"Have you some lunch before ya head back!" said Jenny as she led her visitors to the kitchen. Chris detoured to grab Blanky. In the kitchen, Jenny shoved a tray of sandwiches and cookies to her guests. "Didn't think to ask if ya had any allergies," the blonde apologized.

The family ate eagerly until Robby threw a crumbly cookie down on the floor. "I'm so sorry," mumbled Chris as she stared at the mess at her feet.

" 'S'okay, lemme just grab the vacuum," Jenny walked into the hall, reaching into the space under the stairs and returning with a hand-held vacuum. It was the size of a small cat with four wheels, black plastic casing, and a long cord sticking out from the handle, looking like a strange tail. It looked old, and had scratches, chips and dents all over the casing. The blonde plugged it into the outlet Toaster used to occupy, then vacuumed the cookie.

"I've been wanting a vacuum like that," Chris mentioned when Jenny had switched it off. "The one we have isn't really meant to do stairs."

"Well here, why don't ya take this one," Jenny offered it to Chris after she had unplugged it. "My friends gave me another one with a hose, so I don't really need this one anymore." She waved off Chris and Rob's objections. So, when the family left, they took the gravy boat as well as a "new" vacuum cleaner, much to Blanky's anxiety.


	3. Chapter 3

You can imagine everyone's surprise, especially Kirby's, when the Master and his family came home and placed a small handheld vacuum next to Kirby. Rob went to the den while Chris led Robby to his room. The baby dropped his blanket. As soon as the humans were gone, the new vacuum rolled away, saying, "Don't mind me, I'm just passing through." She left the kitchen.

The other appliances stared after her a second in surprise until Blanky cried, "Toaster, they're going to replace Kirby!"

"What!?" startled the old vacuum.

"Calm down, Blanky," interrupted Toaster, "tell us what happened."

"The Master and Mistress and Little Master were eating lunch with the lady who lives at our cabin when the Little Master made a mess. The lady took that vacuum and cleaned up, and the Mistress said she wanted one like it to do stairs, so the lady gave it to her!"

"Oh," Kirby relaxed. "They're not replacing me, it's just a little help."

"The poor guy," Toaster said concerned, "He must be-"

"It sounded more like a she," Kirby interrupted.

"She must be upset, leaving her home and friends like that without a goodbye. Let's try to be nice to her." The other appliances nodded.

Suddenly the new vacuum sped in, saying quickly "Humans coming!" before she swerved to a stop next to Kirby, side-stepping to resume the position she had been left in.

* * *

After dinner the family went outside. That gave the appliances a chance to greet the newcomer. "Sorry our masters took you away from your mistress," began Toaster.

"You mean my last owner?" the vacuum lifted herself a little on her wheels, blue eyes appearing an inch above her mouth. "I don't call 'em 'masters' anymore, I'm never around long enough."

"What do you mean?" asked Blenda.

"I keep getting abandoned, or forgotten, or given away, or thrown away," the handheld shrugged her front wheels carelessly.

"Oh come off it," Kirby responded. "You're exaggerating."

"I lost count of my owners after fifteen," she lifted her mouth proudly. "You don't believe me, I got a long list of phone numbers you can call, see if the appliances remember me." She said it so confidently, the friends realized it must be at least partly true.

"What do people call you?" asked Sheena.

"Airika," she answered. Then she seemed to notice something, eyes growing wide. "Hey, I remember you five! You helped everyone escape from St. Peters' parts shop!"

"You mean that fella that was about to rip me apart?" recalled Radio with a shudder. "But most of those appliances were deformed!"

"And I don't recall seeing you there," added Lampy.

"I was way up on a top shelf," explained Airika, "and I was lucky enough he never needed to take me apart the first time."

"What do you mean the first time?" asked Kirby. "And how did you end up in his shop in the first place?"

"Well, me and some of the other guys that were there when you came had belonged to someone who lived in a cabin in the swamp. He was moving away, and he sold us off in a rummage sale, that's when St. Peters bought us. After we escaped, I ended up with a neat little family that was moving away the next year. They had a pick-up truck, and I was put in the back of the truck on top of a pile of junk. We hit a bump and I fell out, right near the parts shop. St. Peters came by and picked me up. I told the new guys there about how you'd scared the heck out of him, so we started trying to come up with a way to escape. I was kinda the one that almost blew it."

The friends waited as the new vacuum paused. "Well?" asked Radio.

"Well what?" she responded with a slight smirk, knowing they were all interested.

"Well how did you blow it?!" exclaimed Ratso, who had joined them.

"Oh that," she grinned. "Well, one day he started to take _me _down from the shelf. I revved my motor to try and scare him, but he was only startled and dropped me. When he picked me up again, I yelled at him, 'Hey put me down' and he was so freaked!" the vacuum started chuckling.

The others were staring at her, shocked. "YOU _REVEALED_ YOURSELF?!" shouted the microwave.

Still chuckling, she answered, "Yeah, and so he runs out of the store, and the customer that was there runs out after him 'Hey, I still need a motor!', and we all look out the door and watch until we can't see them anymore!" Airika laughed, falling over onto her side. "Oh HIS FACE! It was so hilarious!" The others waited until she had stopped laughing, then she turned to Kirby, "So how did _you_ guys end up there, and how'd you get here?"

Radio interjected, giving her the same story he had once told the appliances in the Master's apartment in the city. When he had finished, Airika gave him a critical look, "Is that _really_ how it happened?"

"Uh, not quite," said Toaster. "What really happened was, we lived in the cabin where you just came from, the Master and his family used to come every summer. But one day they stopped coming. We waited for years until we saw a 'For Sale' sign being put up in front of the cottage, so we decided to go to the city and look for the Master. At one point we got lost in a swamp, where St. Peters found us. After we escaped, we found the city and tracked down the Master. Turns out, the day we found him he had driven out to the cottage to get the five of us! He wanted to take us with him to college. After he graduated college, we all moved in here."

Ratso and the other appliances had never heard the whole story, so they were all pretty intrigued. When Toaster had concluded, Airika pouted, "I think you left out a lot of details. Tell me everything that happened!" So Toaster and his friends recounted everything, from the day they left the cottage until the day they rescued the Little Master from Mars.

"Mars!?" interrupted Airika. "Now you're just pulling my cord!" Sheena, Blenda, Melody, and Telly nodded. Kirby coughed up some red dust that he had saved as a souvenir, and the microwave, calculator, hearing aids, Ratso, and faucet all confirmed the story.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well," Airika looked at everyone, "I can't really prove you're all makin' it up, and I've traveled the world and never seen stuff like this red dust, so I guess I'll take your word for it."

"You've traveled the world?" repeated Lampy, intrigued. "How many masters did you say you've had again?"

"Way more 'n fifteen, but I lost count how many exactly."

"Exactly where have you been?" asked Kirby, still not convinced the new appliance was being completely honest.

"Let's see, I've been to different states, Italy, France, Antarctica, Japan, South Africa-"

"How did you get there?" interrupted Lampy excitedly.

"Oh boy, let me think," the vacuum lowered herself, eyes rolling a little as she tried to recall.

"You need to think because you're making it all up as you go along," Kirby accused.

"No I ain't!" she argued proudly. "After my fourth owner threw me out, some kids scrounging in the dump found me and took me home. A week or so later we moved to Arizona. The dad was a preacher, and he kept me at the church. One day a parishoner took me home, and a month later we moved to Florida. When she thought I was broken, 'cause the outlet she was using was worn out and I wasn't getting much suction, she tossed me out. A family visiting from California found me and took me home. They sold me in a yard sale and the guy that bought me was going to do three years of research in Antarctica. We only stayed two years, though, because a bad storm was coming. He took me to Boston, Massachusettes. Then one day someone broke in his house and stole me. I was sold over the internet to someone in France. This maid worked in a hotel and her vacuum'd just broke, so she was lookin' for a cheap replacement. One day a coworker gave her a new vacuum as a gift, so she pitched me. I fell out of the dump truck and was found by an Italian dude who lived at a vineyard. That's pretty much my whole life's story right there. I never stay anywhere longer 'n two years before the owner gets rid of me."

The others were quiet a moment. Some of them tried to imagine being in Airika's position, being unwanted by countless masters or traveling the globe. It was a little easier for those who had already traveled or belonged to someone beforehand, but Sheena and Blenda found it infathomable. They all felt bad for their new friend. "You don't have to be worried about being abandoned anymore," spoke up Toaster proudly. "The Master never throws anything away!"

"_Ppfsh_," said Airika, "They're all the same. I'll be gone faster than you'll know it."

"No really," interjected Blanky, "The Master and Mistress will keep you for a long time!"

"I'll believe it when I'm here three Christmases from now. Now it's getting late and I'm sure everyone's getting sleepy. Goodnight!" the new girl backed into the space she'd been left in, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight," everyone repeated, also getting into position.


	5. Chapter 5

About three days after Airika's arrival, the other female appliances felt they should get to know her better and make her feel welcome. Airika suggested a sleepover. The girls decided they would go in the computer room (the computer was also female) and hang out while everyone else was asleep. Since it is such a small house and nearly all of the group is kept in the kitchen, the guys knew a little about the plans.

"Hey Mike," said Sheena the day of the sleepover, "You mind popping this popcorn for us?" She held up the bag with her handle. She had taken to calling the microwave "Mike", a name he did not particularly care for.

"Are you really going to give me a choice? Or are you going to shove it in my face anyway?"

"I'll shove it in your face anyway." There had never been any big feud or major arguments between the microwave and coffee percolator, they did not really hate each other, they just could not act friendly to each other.

* * *

That night, after the humans had gone to bed, Airika, Sheena, Blenda, and Melody pulled Telly down from the wall and went into the computer room. Lampy, Radio, Ratso, "Mike", and the calculator all gathered on the kitchen floor. Radio made static noises as his antenna switched from side to side, looking for a signal. Toaster climbed down from the counter and went over to Kirby, who was standing in his corner. The two looked at each other in puzzlement before turning to their friends. "What are you doing?" asked Toaster.

"Radio thinks he can get a signal from Telly," stated Lampy.

"And that way we can listen in on the girls' party," finished Mike smugly.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Kirby scolded. "If they wanted us to hear, they wouldn't have left us out."

"Exactly!" said Ratso. "What do girls talk about when we're not around?"

"It's an invasion of privacy," scolded Toaster. "How about if they did that to you?"

Anymore talk was cut off as Radio began broadcasting the girls' voices. Kirby left the room. He would not be a guilty party if and when the girls found out about the spying. Toaster started to follow him until Ratso came up and whispered, "They might talk about guys they like, and Blenda might talk about ya!" By this time most of the group had noticed that Toaster had a small crush on the blender. And knowing whether or not she felt the same was tempting...

There was a faint sound of the music to "Single Ladies" playing in the background, (probably a video pulled up from the internet) and Airika was singing along in a pretty voice while the others joined in the chorus. After the song was a pillow fight, or rather a popcorn fight which the vacuum happily cleaned up. Then she recounted some stories for the others; funny stories, scary stories, sad stories, love stories. The boys laughed and trembled and cried along with the girls; Radio had assured them that the telephone could not detect him honing in on her signal, and since he was a one-way radio the girls would not hear them.

After Airika had told some stories Melody shared a few of hers, particularly ones about her little mistress and a remote-controlled toy soldier her brother had that would often be borrowed for tea parties during the days; parties that would be continued after the children were in bed. "He was very handsome," the music box confessed sadly, "and always so polite." Lampy pouted.

"Speaking of guys," giggled Airika. The boys perked up; this is what they had been waiting for! "What do you ladies think of our coworkers?"

Right away Telly sighed, "Radio's cute." The little radio danced a little jig.

"He's got a big mouth, though. I mean, ah you know what I mean," remarked Sheena, bringing Radio's dance to a halt as the other guys snickered.

"So do Mike and Kirby," Telly defended. The other girls giggled.

"What about Blanky?" asked Airika.

"He's adorable!" the others said unanimously. "He's just such a sweetheart, just like a little kid!" continued Melody, which Blenda confirmed.

"And Lampy?" the vacuum continued.

"Not the smartest of the bunch, but he's pretty friendly and helpful," reported Sheena.

"Are you blushing, Mel?" Telly asked in a teasing voice. The boys heard no answer, but Lampy felt better.

"How about T-" A telephone dial tone interrupted Airika's next question. The guys startled as Radio's antenna began searching again.

"What happened?" Ratso demanded, not noticing that Toaster was no longer in the room; in fact, nobody noticed that.

* * *

"They did what!?" the computer, Della, called from her perch on the desk.

"I'm very sorry," Toaster addressed the group.

Blenda was holding Telly's hang-up button to keep the guys in the kitchen from hearing, but Telly could still hear and talk. "Those little rats! Uh," she was not sure she had phrased it appropriately.

"Hey, ladies," Airika waved her plug dismissively. "These kinda things happen all the time. Don't get mad; get even!"

* * *

Radio managed to find Telly's signal just as Blenda said, "Okay Sheena, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever date while you were a model in your store?" The microwave perked up a little. While he was not on the best terms with the coffee machine, he was sorta fond of her.

"Yes," came the answer hesitantly.

"Why you look so down about it?" came Airika's voice.

"Because, whenever I like a guy, I end up hurting him."

"You mean like you break up with him?" came Della's voice faintly.

"No, I mean, I _hurt_ him." She took a breath and continued, "When I like a guy, I suddenly get a terrible headache." The guys started to become nervous. "And when I wake up, that poor boy-" the signal was cut off once again. Now the boys were scared!

* * *

Late the next morning Kirby waddled into the kitchen with a limp, as though some wheels were broken. "What's the matter with you, big guy?" asked Ratso, noting that the girls had returned to the kitchen just seconds before the humans came in and quickly left again after they had been left to themselves.

"I don't want to talk about it," mumbled Kirby in a pained voice.

The microwave jumped down and cornered the vacuum cleaner as Ratso hopped over. Kirby looked at the both of them and sighed, "Don't tell anyone, but Sheena beat me up." The other two laughed. "I should have taken her easily!" Kirby muttered, which stopped the laughing.

"Seriously? What happened?" the microwave pressed.

"Well, early this morning Sheena came in the living room and talked to me, and everything was going fine. But then she got this terrible headache, and then she turned on me. Next thing I knew, my wheels were broken." Ratso gulped and scurried back to his cage, and Kirby concluded to the microwave, "Be careful. She told me she likes you more than me!" The stunned microwave shook his "head" as Kirby waddled away, smirking.

**This chapter was inspired by an episode of "Saved by the Bell", Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout the day, Telly remained in her wall mount while the rest of the girls only returned to the kitchen when the humans came in. At one point Blenda had vaguely explained to the guys that Sheena needed support, looking sorrowfully over at the microwave.

"Why'd you tell me to spy in on the girls!?" whispered Radio hoarsely. The other guys nodded. "We were so happy before!"

"You went along with it!" the microwave whispered back. "You could've said no!"

That evening Rob took his family for a drive. Airika asked everyone to go to the backyard for a game of baseball. As they all were leaving the kitchen, the microwave was nudged so that he fell and landed on his side. Nobody stopped to help him, but when the other boys noticed he was not with them they turned...and nearly panicked.

Sheena was holding a baseball bat in her handle as the microwave hurriedly got to his feet. "Hey there, Mike!" she greeted with a smile.

"H-h-hey," he tried to smile back. "What are you doing with that bat?"

"I'm playing baseball with everyone." She twirled it around carelessly. "You coming?"

"I was," he tried to step around her, but she began cornering him.

"You know, since I got here I've wanted to- OH!" the coffee pot held her "head" with her spout, slamming the bat on the ground three times but not letting go. "THESE HEADACHES!"

The microwave screamed in a high pitch and ran out of the kitchen, the other guys turning and following him into the living room where the girls, Toaster, an unharmed Kirby, Blanky, and the two hearing aids were laughing at them.

"That's what you spy bugs get!" laughed Airika, pounding the floor with her balled-up plug.

"You mean you knew!?" Radio whined, looking at Telly. Had she known all along he was hacking her signal?

"TOASTER!" Ratso pointed at the appliance, laughing beside Blenda, "You told!"

"Yeah, it just wasn't right of you to be listening in on the girls," he chuckled.

"Well," pouted the rat, "did you tell them you were-"

"BOO!" Sheena had snuck up behind them with the bat, making the boys jump even though they realized it had all been a prank.

After everyone had apologized and forgiven each other, they filed outside for the ball game. Airika explained the rules, then they divided into teams. One hearing aid pitched while his brother played umpire. The calculator kept score. Toaster and his four original friends and Ratso made one team, the microwave and girls the other. They were tied when the Masters returned.


End file.
